y comenzamos tan mal
by yahire olmos
Summary: hola esta es una historia alternativa donde vegeta y bulma se conocen cuando apenas eran chicos bulma con 13 años y vegeta con 14 ambos pasaran por dificeles momentos y sin darse cuenta terminan enamorandose entren lean esta buena la historia tiene romance,drama,humor entre otras.
1. Chapter 1

VEGETA Y BULMAN

era un un dia comun y corriente..bueno no tan corriente para esta chica de 13 años de edad de cabello color azul al igual que sus ojos,flaca,piel blanca bueno como decia era un dia comun y corriente menos para esta chica ya que era su primer dia de clases y la chica corria por todo su cuarto buscado que ponerse ya que queria llegar temprano para ver a sus amigos

señora briefs:bulma hija ya esta el desayuno-le dice la mama de bulma con su sonrisa de siempre

bulma:si mama ya voy-bulma baja las escaleras y se sienta a comer

señora briefs:hija no quieres probar unos de estos pastelitos que compre en la panaderia estan deliciosos-pregunta la mama de bulma con la bandeja en la mano con barios y distintos pastelitos de diferen colores y formas

bulma:no mama luego es que ya me tengo que ir adios_se despide e su mama agarra su mochila y sale de la corporacion capsula

se dirija a preparatoria la preparatoria la cual estaba a 3 cuadras de su casa al llegar a llegar a la preparatoria se dirijia a su salon cuando

milk:"¡bulma!"-grita milk la mejor aiga de bulma llendo hacia ella

bulma:hola chicos como estan-la saluda bulma a sus amigo(krilin,milk,lunch,yancha) dandoles un abrazo

yancha:bien bulma y por lo que veo tu tambien-dice yancha haciendo que a bulma se le pongan rojas las mejilla

lunch:bueno bueno ya sera mejor que entremos al salon antes de que llegue el maestro-dijo lunch empujadolos por la espalda

el director roshi:"¡señorita bulma!" "¡señorita milk!" al fin las veo nesesitos que ustedes como presidentas y encargadas de los alumnos de los segundos nesesito que le enceñen la escuela a los nuevos estudiantes-dice el director roshi

bulma:pero director noso..-dice bulma antes de ser interrumpida por el director

director roshi:y no quiero quejas ustedes como presidentas de los segundo tienen ese deber haora vallan a la direccion alla estan los nuevos alumnos-dice el director

bulma y milk:esta bien ya vamos adios chicos nos vemos-dicen milk y bulma poco entusiasmadas

milk y bulma van a la direccion y entra encontrandose con 7 estudiantes

bulma:hola mi nombre es bulma y ella es milk y nosotras les bamos a enseñas la escuela y luego los llevare ala cancha donde hay una fiesta de bienvenida pero antes me gustaria saber sus nombres y conocerlo-dice bulma con una sonrisa

goku:hola soy goku-dice el que se llama goku tiene el cabello alborotado alto con una enorme sonrisa y al ver que los que estan al lado del no responden-ellos son mis primos el es broly el es tarble y el es vegeta

vegeta:jummp-dice vegeta el de cabello de flama alzando la cabeza hacia un lado

bulma y milk: mucho gusto en conocerlos-dicen un poco desconsertada por eso cuatro chicos raros

ten shin han:hola me presento mi nombre es ten shin han-dice el chico que no tiene cabello

17:y yo me llama giju y ella es giurion pero prefeririamos que nos llamaran 17 y 18- dice el chico lindo del cabello lacio por los hombros

bulma:bien mucho gusto y ya que sabemos sus nombres es mejor empesar-dice bulma saliendo de la direccion seguida por todos ellos

milk:bulma tratemos de apurarnos me paso un mensaje lunch dice que nos apuremos quiere que veas algo-dice milk que estaba al lado de ella

ya recorrido baria partes de la escuela ya pasando por el campo de futbol americano

bulma:bien este es el campo de futbol americano-dice bulma aun con su sonrisa

goku: *O* oo...vegeta que te parece aqui tambien hay un equipo de futbol-le dice goku a vegeta

vegeta:pues claro kakaroto es una escuela paga se supone que debe tener una-dice vegeta como si fuera una respuesta obia

goku:aaa -dice como procesandolo-aa y vamos a entrar a este equipo muchachos

vegeta:por que deberiamos entrar seguro que todos los de ese equipo son unos completos idilotas-dice con un tono de malicia-pero si ustedes quieren traten de entrar-dijo el e cabello de flama

tarble:bueno yo si voy a tratar de entra-dice tarble-pero goku preguntale a la chica de cabello azul si los de ese equipo son buena preguntale-dice tarble

goku:esta bien...oye bulma una pregunta el equipo de aqui de futbol americano es bueno-dice goku

bulma:eee si son muy buenos-dice bulma

broly:y an ganado muchos campionatos-dice en tono calmado

bulma:si algunos-dice bulma

vegeta:jaa ese equipo seguro es de inutiles-dijo con malicia

bulma:si claro seguro juegan mejor que tu-dijo en tono burlon

vegeta:tu que sabes idiota-dijo vegeta enojado

goku:oye vegeta noseas asi con ella-dijo para que no se metiera con ella

bulma:ja pues sabes que idiota se nota que no mentia eres solo un patan

vegeta:callate tu solo eres una loca-contesto en tono burlon

burlma:"¡aquien le dices loca!" "¡mono!"

vegeta:hay callate y deja de gritar-dijo colocandose las manos en los oidos-me lastimas los oidos

bulma:bueno como sea-dijo dandose la buelta-ya terminamos el recorrido si quieren vienen a la fiesta pero si no pueden hacer lo que quieran les sugiero que vengan-dijo ya entrando al salon con milk

milk:vengan-dijo haciendo señales de que entraran

18,17 y ten shin han entraron y solo quedaron afuera goku,vegeta,broly y tarble

vegeta:jumm quien se cree esa chica para decime mono-dijo olvidando que hay estaban sus hermanos y su primo

goku:uumm yo creeo que es una chica amable y linda-dijo goku

tarble:y gritona-dijo el timido

broly:aun asi de gritona a vegeta lo dejo embobado dijo viendo a vegeta que estaba todavia pensando en ella

vegeta:jumm de que estan ablando ami no me interesa en absoluto esa loca-dijo dandose la buelta para ocultar su sonrojo mientras que los otros tres se echaron a reir

broly:jajaja hay hermano no tienes mal gusto jajajaja aunque sea gritona no le quita lo linda jajaa-dijo riendose

vegeta:callense dejen de reirse-dijo muy enojado(se acuerdan cuando en la saga de majin boo que goku andaba ofreciendole una foto de bulma a nose como se llama en fin que vegeta se dio cuenta y se puso a gritarles bueno igual aqui)

goku: jajajaja ya vegeta eso dice mama que es normal a esta edad-dijo parando de reir

vegeta:callense si no quieren sufrir-dijo en tono amenazadora

goku,broly,tarble:s.. -digieron asustados los tres (le tenian miedo a vegeta a pesar de ser anano los tren an consegido golpisas de parte de el es el mas fuerte de los cuatros y el mayor)

vegeta:bien ahora entremos para ver como esta esta fiesta

* * *

hola a todos espero que les guste esta es la primera historia que hago asi que porfavor comenten si les gusto o no no me sentire mal si no les gusto a contraria tomare esas criticas y las analizare para darles lo que quieren

ahora les prometo que no dejare esta istoria por que se lo frustadro que se siente cuando te gusto una historia y no la terminaron yo no hare eso yo terminare esto ahora no se cuando subire el proximo capitulo pero tranguilos pronto sera ahora...adios :D


	2. la pruba de futbol americano

_Al entrar al salòn todos estaban bailando(Baddest Girl in Town de pitbull)_

 _Broly:valla valla valla aqui si que hay chicas hermosas-dijo con lujuria_

 _tarble:si y al parecer la peli_ _azul y la tal milk no perdieron el tienpo-dijo tarble al ver a bulma y a milk bailando_

 _vegeta:aparte de gritona,vulgar-dijo refiriendose a bulma_

 _goku:hay vegeta ya se que te gusta pero no seas tan obvio-le dice a vegeta haciendo que broly y tarble se echaran a carcajadas_

 _vegeta:kakaroto ya deja de decir tonterias si no quieres morir-dijo dandoce la buelta para acultar su sonrojo (pero la verdad es que la peliazul le parecio particular nadie ni cuando estaba en el otro liceo nadie se atrevia a hablarle asi y menos gritarle pero ella,ella no solo le grito,lo dejo en ridiculo y eso de alguna manera le atrajo y le daba curiosidad saber de ella y lo haria como fuera)_

 _goku:si ya vegeta ya entendi hey mira bulma ya dejo de bailar vamos a ir hablar con ella-dijo el de cabellos alborotados_

 _vegeta:jummn as como quieras-dijo sin darle importancia_

 _goku y los chicos se hacercaron a donde estaba_ _n_ _ella_ _s_ _con otros chicos(yancha,krilin_ _y_ _lunch_ _)_

 _goku:ehh..hola bulma hola milk me preguntaba si podiamos estar con ustedes claro si no les molesta-dijo un poco apenado_

 _bulma:claro goku no me molesta verdad milk-dijo a su amiga_

 _milk:no claro que no nos molesta esmas les presento a nuestros amigos-dijo a goku y a los demas-ella el luch el es krilin y el es yancha_

 _bulma:amigos ellos son algunos de los chicos nuevos el es goku el es tarble el es broly y el es vegeta-dijo lo ultimo sin animos_

 _yancha:mucho gusto y tienen pinta de deportistas juegan algun deporte_

 _tarble:jugamos futbol americano-dijo el chico_

 _yancha:aaa tal ves les pueda ayudar a entrar ya que yo soy el lider bueno claro si son buenos-dijo con un poco de arrogancia_

 _vegeta:jaa si tu estas seguro no sera problema para nosotros es mas yo te quitare ese puesto de lider insecto-dijo con una sonrisa maligna_

 _yancha:si quiero ver que lo intentes idiota-dijo yancha enojado_

 _bulma:ya yancha ya ven vamos a bailar-dice bulma a garrandolo por la mano para que bailen dejando a un vegeta muy enojado_

 _broly:uuy parece que vegeta esta enojado-le dice a vegeta_

 _vegeta:dejalo ese puesto de lider se lo voy a quitar ahora vamonos no tenemos nada que hacer aqui-dice con retirando de la fiesta_

 _broly:jum yo no diria que esta enojado por eso mas bien pienso que esta enojado por que ese chico esta bailando con con la peliazul-dice broly ensusurro echando a carcajadas los tres retirandose de la fiesta_

 _al dia siguiente bulma ya estaba por entrar a el liceo cuando_

 _goku:"¡bulma!"-grita goku atras de ella con los chicos_

 _bulma:hola chicos-dice bulma sonriente-espero que esten preparados por que ahora si empiesan las clases y bueno aqui los maestros son muy estrictos-dice la peliazul_

 _broly:si ya sabemos-dice sin ninguna emocion_

 _tarble:ademas hoy bamos a intertan entrar al equipo de futbol americano-dice alegre el menor_

 _bulma:si bueno ojala que logren entrar-dice bulma_

 _vegeta:jumm por supuesto que vamos a entrar y yo voy a quitale el puesto de lider a tu novio-dice vegeta arrepintiendoce de decir eso pues sono como celoso_

 _bulma:el no es mi novio y ademas a ti que te importa si es o no es ademas as lo que quieras-dice bulma gritando probocando que los tres se pongan las manos en los oidos_

 _vegeta:!hay ya deja de gritar¡-dice gritando al igual que ella-adeas vamos a entrar que no quiero tener un castigo por tu culpa niña vulga-dice en tono de orden_

 _bulma:como sea,pero si tienes razon vamos-dice la peliazul_

 _y haci llegaron al salon justo a tiempo por que el maestro llego despues de ellos,y haci continuaron las clases hasta la hora de las pruebas de futbol americano_

 _ya eran las pruebas y despues de que pasaran varios era el turno de goku el cual demostro que era un ingreible jugador al igual que tarble y broly_

 _era el turno de vegeta pero este iva por un puesto en el equipo y luego le quitaria el puesto de lider a ese tal yancha vegeta ya havia demostrado que era muy bueno tenia que entra puesto que nada mas havian 6 puesto y el tenia que ser uno de esos era el turno de tarble esta tan bien era bueno pero no era muy bueno lansando el balòn si no podia lansar bien no tenia un puesto asegurado haci que estaba un poco nervio_

 _tarble:hay si no puedo entrar a jugar que se supone que hare hay estoy muy mal-dijo un poco triste_

 _vegeta:eso te pasa por no practica-dijo vegeta_

 _tarble:pero que quieres que haga que sea un aniatico de entrenar como tu y ustedes-dice el menor ya que sus hermanos y su primo siempre estan entrenando y el mas bien se pone a hacer otras cosas_

 _broly:no pero tampoco es que nunca entrenes-dice en su tono de siempre_

 _uno de los jugadores del equipo de futbol interrumpe a todos_

 _chico:muy bien despues de el descanso bienen todos para que sepan los que entraron ya que a ohorita estan votando quienes entran ahora recuerden que nada mas hay 6 lugares los demas pueden esperar al otro año-dijo lo ultimo con arrogancia_

 _los chicos se fueron a las demas clases pues faltaban como dos horas para el receso_

… _.._

 _bueno espero que les guste disculpen la tardansa pero es que tuve algunos probleas adios:D_


	3. preguntas y respuestas

_Despues de las clases ya en el descanso_

 _Bulma:no puedo creer que yancha no pueda estar aqui con nosotros por culpa de esas votaciones-dice bulma un poco molesta_

 _milk:si pero despues tal ves venga-dice para tranguilisar a su amiga_

 _lunch:si ademas hora tiene que estar mas atento con el equipo recuerda que ayer el chico nuevo y lindo le dijo que le quitaria su puesto_ _de lider_ _-dijo lunch acordandose de_ _vegeta_

 _b_ _ulma:hay si el idiota ese-dice bulma molesta_

 _1_ _8:deja de guejarte solo vamos a comer-dice 18 un tanto molesta(18 ya se havia echo amiga de bulma ya que bulma se acerco a ella 18 es un poco timida pero ya se havia echo muy amiga de ella de milk y luch_

 _goku-¡bulma! ¡milk!-grita goku acercandoce a ellas-hola chicas que les parece si comen con nosotros-dice goku mostrandole la mesa con sus primos y tambien con sus amigos nuevos(broly,tarble,ten shin han,17 y krilin)_

 _milk-si ya vamos a comer tengo hambre asi que vamos-dice milk_

 _bulma:no yo no voy a comer mejor voy a fuera las veo en la siguiente clase adios goku-dijo despidiendose de estos_

 _bulma iva a su lugar favorito para meditar y estar a solas con sus pensamientos fue hacia un jardin y se sento debajo de un arbol_

 _bulma:ay que orrible dia espero que mañana no sea igua-dijo bulma para asi misma-_ _no puedo creer que yancha no viniera al receso puro por que el tal vegeta lo amenazo y el muy idiota le presta atencion,no creoo que ese vegeta sea capas siquiera llegar a entrar al equipo_

 _vegeta:jumm tranquila chica vulgar ya vas a ver como logro entrar al equipo y luego como le quito el puesto a esa sabandija de tu novio-dice vegeta atras de ella pues el habia oido todo havia estado arrimado en el arbol todo el tiempo_

 _bulma-ve..vegeta no te an enseñado a no oir conversaciones ajenas y ademas el no es mi novio-dijo bulma enojada_

 _vegeta:jaa estoy aqui antes que tu y luego tu llegaste y te pusiste a hablar sola como loca-dijo en tono burlòn_

 _bulma:ay lo que me faltaba llevas apenas dos dias aqui y ya me estas haciendo la vida impocible eres un ¡mono!-dijo bulma que ya estaba roja de ira_

 _vegeta:umm creo que no sabes hacer otra cosa mas que gritar cierto y no tu eres la que me esta haciendo la vida impocible aun que me pregunto,si esa sabandija no es tu novio por que te importa lo que haga-dice serio(pues en verdad tenia curiosidad por la peliaazul de alguna manera le gustaba hacerla enojar y se sentia bien estar con ella definitiva mente nada que el alla esperimentado antes)_

 _bulma:y eso a ti que te interesa-dice inferior(pero cada vez que ella esta con el siente algo estraño)-pero bueno yo tambien quiero preguntarte algo asi que que te parece si tu me preguntas algo y tu me respondes una pregunta claro si es que tienes curiocidad-dice dando vueltas por el arbol en el que estaba arrecostado vegeta_

 _vegeta:juum yo no tengo curiosidad de ti pero agamoslo mejor-dijo con malicia-tres preguntas cada uno y asi sera mejor-dice el de cabellos de flama_

 _bulma:umm esta bien primero yo te ago una pregunta-dice bulma y vegeta asiente-bueno ¿dime por que cambiaron de liceo?-dice pues tenia curiosidad de eso_

 _vegeta-umm eso es personal pero esta bien te lo dire pero no le puedes contar a nadie-dice pero apenas le tocara a el iva a aberiguar lo que queria-bueno es que yo,mis hermanos y mi primo estabamos en un liceo pago del sur y en aquel liceo yo era el lider del equipo de futbol americano y con migo estaban mis hermanos y mi primo bueno el año pasado llegaron unos chico los cueles se llamaban zarbon,dodoria,raditz pero al que mas odio es el lider de ese grupo se llama freezer el es-fue interrumpido por bulma_

 _bulma:hay yo como tu me apuro con la historia ya que va hacer ora de entrar a las clases-dice la peliazul_

 _vegeta-no me interrumpa-dice con un tono enojado-entonces ese tipo llamado freezer el es un brabucon y cuando llego lo primero que iso fue comensar a molestarnos a mi,amis hermanos y al idiota de mi primo despues nos peliamos una pelea en la cual salimos perdiendo el se iso el lider de mi equipo me quito todo lo mio despues mis padres desidieron enviarnos aqui y buen aqui estoy con tigo-dijo con corage_

 _bulma:lo siento no sabia-dijo con tristesa_

 _vegeta:lo se por eso lo preguntaste-dijo con burla-ademas no nesesito tu tristesa-dijo con inferioridad_

 _bulma:bueno pero no por eso le tienes que hacer eso a yancha le estas haciendo lo mismo-dijo bulma_

 _vegeta:jum y que si le ago lo mismo me da igual,ahora contestame mi pregunta,y y la sabandija son novios-dijo vegeta-bueno no es que me importe pero dime-dijo el del cabello de flama_

 _bulma:bueno..si yo y yancha somos novios hace una semana-dijo la peliazul-el es un buen novio por eso e molesta que lo amenazes-dijo bulma_

 _vegeta:jumm te moleste o no me da igual-dijo con inferiorida(aunque nosabia por que pero sentia un odio hacia esa sabandija,bueno aunque el trata mal a cualquiera pero no con el tenia un profundo odio)-umm yo creo que ya entramos asi que me voy-dijo el_

 _bulma:bueno pero que no se te olvide que ami me faltan dos preguntas hee-dise bulma a vegeta_

 _vegeta:si lose tambien me faltan dos preguntas chica loca asi que preparate-dijo vegeta dejando a bulma_

 _bulma:ok adios-dijo bulma_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 _chico:ok ahora nombrare a los que entraron al equipo-dijo el chico- goku,vegeta,broly,17,tailer y por ultimo….neytan-dijo-ahora los que no entraron pueden marcharse...hasta el proximo año-dijo con arrogancia_

 _tarble:adios chicos-dijo tarble triste_

 _vegeta:espero que no vallas a llorar por que si eso vas a hacer te golpeare-dijo amenazante(pero cuando le quite a esa sabandija el puesto de lider metere a tarble a el equipo si eso hare)_

 _tarble:no claro que no hermano adios-dijo tarble saliendo de el campo de futbol_

 _tarble hay y yo que queria estar con mis hermanos y goko-dijo triste pero tropeso con alguien_

 _tights:ouu lo siento es que andaba buscando a mi hermana por los salones y pues no te vi...lo siento-dice la chica rubia_

 _tarble:no no hay cuidado-tarble ayuda a levantar a la chica(que bonita piensa tarble)-bueno yo tambien venia distraido mi nobre es tarble y que te parece si te ayudo a buscar a tu hermana-dice tarble a tights_

 _tights:enserio claro te lo agradeseria mucho-le dice la rubia a tarble_

 _tarble:bueno es lo menos que puedo hacer ahora dime su nombre_

 _tights:bueno mi hermana se llama bulma briefs-dice la hermana de bulma_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 _tarble no pudo entrar a el equipo pero se encontro con tights la hermana de bulma que pasara en el proximo capitulo..jajaja bueno espero que les haya gustado adios:D :)_


End file.
